


I miss you

by Banana_umi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jung Yoonoh is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, NCT (Band) - Freeform, Stressed Lee Taeyong, jung jaehyun - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_umi/pseuds/Banana_umi
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun escape from some weird place they were kidnapped too along with several others.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a buttload of drama

Dull eyes peered back at the male in the rusty mirror he rubbed his eyes and rolled himself out of bed turning the mirror around physically, inhaling a soft puff he tried adjusting the lose clothes on his frail body. Pain rattled deeply in his heart as he rubbed his eyes glancing at the ripped hinges that held another fragile frame like his own. Someone else who laid in the bed showed signs of live small groans and huffy breathes in mock pain sat up, "awh shit taeyongie i think I'm sick.." the other's raspy voice spoke, despite their voice sounding rough in the moment the tone was soft.

The said male turned to the other and instantly climbed onto the lame excuse for a bed which was really just a old hard mattress and rags for bedding aside from a blanket which to them was luxury, the brunette who managed to smile warmly at Taeyong pulled the small boy close to his chest. "We'll get out of here.." he whispered nuzzling his cheek against the male and stood going to the door with chipped paint, he walked with a slight limp Taeyong frowning as he struggled. "Jae.. m' sorry i was weak and allowed you to get the lashes for me.. don't take the blame for me." His dull eyes held worry. 

Jaehyun turned to him and shook his head "no no its okay really, doyoungie isn't here anymore and he promised me to take good care of you member?" Taeyong's eyes stung remembering the memories when it was the three of them, the noirette was always nagging and being the strict mother of the three of them. Getting jobs, working hard trying to provide, kissing their tear stained faces. He always claimed it was cause he was the eldest being 2 years older then the two of then but really it was cause he lost his little brother and always acted coldly towards them. 

"Oh i miss him Jae." He spoke voice trembling but quickly wiped his tears. Jaehyun nodded in silent agreement and paused, something was up the door was unlocked and that definitely was something new. "Tae the door is.. the door is unlocked i think he finally forgot, i think master Taeil forgot." He spoke softly a smile overtaking his face as he quickly grabbed Taeyong's hand pulling him with care out into the hall. Yuta was found huddled in a corner holding haechan and winwin close before meeting eye contact with the two. 

As soon as Taeyong reached yuta the Japanese and other two huddled near him pulled him into a hug Jaehyun also being sucked into the warmth, "its winter guys.. you must bundle up each of you grab two big rags of cloth from off the beds and tie them around your waists incase it gets to cold, i got the blankets and know how to create a makeshift bag." They all nodded and scurried to grab what jae told them to. By sunset they were out of the old abandoned lab where they were used as things to experiment on, Haechan collapsed onto his knees a cry of pain itching up his throat but before it could even escape him the line of red that went across his whole neck sputtered blood everywhere.

Taeyong shook cries escaping his mouth, as did winwin the only difference was that he was practically hiccuping crazily. Jaehyun pulled the two in close to used to seeing death to cry having been through the pain so many times all he felt was a pang in his head and a itch in his wrist. "We mustn't sit and mourn he wouldn't want us joining him but now we know that between exits gate included wired death traps await. You can walk still none of you are feeling weak?" They all nodded and pushed on the chilly air prickling their skin. 

It only continued growing cold as time went on while they walked reaching a city, yuta smiled in relief shaking winwin's shivering body to alert him which he did eyes opening like saucers. Taeyong's smile matched yuta's as he turned to Jaehyun catching a flash of fear in his gleaming eyes but just like that it was gone and he seemed just happy and only happy. "We did it." Winwin breathed the smell of food filling his nose and completely losing it the Chinese ran pushing through the crowded streets yuta just barely grabbing onto him getting dragged with. 

"No.. no no no... not them too I don't want to be separated again!" He cried out trying to push pass a small group of friends only to fall scrapping his palms. Jaehyun was quick to grab him and haul him up a sharp look on his face while he looked at a girl giving them nasty looks. Taeyong looked at jaehyun a small whimper leaving his lips when his palm came into contact with the other's ice cold skin, "Jae.. you never gave people looks like that before.. whats wrong.." 

Jaehyun relaxed and shrugged it off "no reason just scared." He peered around "lets go get somewhere warm.." Taeyong was soon being dragged until he wasn't anymore, Jaehyun had ran into a tall person "oi be care- woah. You're that missing dude! Omg so are you! Shit you guys need shelter look at you matching with the snow." Taeyong's heart pounded in his chest "h-how can we trust you?" He tried but ended out sounding like a curious child which made one of the tall person's friends laugh. 

"Yo Johnny their imitated by your height." The boy with seagull like eyebrows laughed while a very cutesy one smiled pleased. "I'm a gonna be a doctor soon so basically a doctor. But just call me jungwoo, the one with seagull brows is mark a college boy and pro gamer. and the very nice tree is johnny a ceo of some kind of beauty product business very rich man if you ask me. We are roommates and theres plenty of room we just wanna help you." Taeyong nodded suddenly calm and hugged jungwoo feeling like he could trust him, but also looked at Jaehyun with a look that said "please can we go with these people.”


	2. Lost him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All shit goes crazy for the four males. After a new boy joins them.

Now sprawled out in the living room of the big spacious house and two Chinese take out bags in front of him taeyong gulped down a spoon full of rice and shoved a chunk of general tso's into his mouth. Jaehyun watched smiling at him and how the shorter managed to look so cute when eating like a pig, Jungwoo sat on the couch papers spread all about on the coffee table alongside a pot of tea and MacBook in his lap studying his brains out. 

Johnny entered the house slipping his shoes off and ran a hand through his hair "okay so guys.. something came up and now we have a new temporary roomie." He spoke moving aside to show a short Thai male nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Now mark was even looking up from playing his game completely dying and failing the mission, "yo man I don't think we should keep letting people in here like some motel he could be i dunno a dangerous person." The Canadian earned a hard look from Johnny "you will welcome him." He spoke making eye contact with everyone before venturing off to his room. 

"M' sorry for the trouble.. o-oh and m' Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul" he added shyly taking off his shoes with a soft wince, "oh no you're hurt!" Taeyong being the caring little bear he was went to chittaphon's aid rolling up his shirt to look at the wound and gasping. Jungie he's really hurt!" He gasped gaining the doctor's attention who walked over instantly taking action and pulling chittaphon away from them off to a room." Mark paused his game and motioned for Taeyong to come over "lets play games and leave the doctor to it okay?" He suggested watching the Korean nod. 

Jaehyun put Taeyong's left over food away and sat down with the two taking a controller after mark handed one to Taeyong, "you know he's most likely gonna have to share a room with you Taeyong but again you usually sleep with jae so it wont be a problem." Mark spoke completely getting shot down by Taeyong in the game and sighing with defeat. 

"I know. But I'll stay in my room with him tonight incase he needs help or wakes up thirsty not knowing his way around is that okay jaehyunie? can you handle being alone for once?" He turned to the taller male watching him frown yet nod. "Thank you, you're the best!" He chirped pouting when mark killed him although jaehyun killed mark after in the game. 

The three played games even after jungwoo returned cleaning up his mess with chittaphon and suggested they get some shut eye, mark told the motherly Korean it would only be a few minute longer. Those few minutes turned into hours and here it was turning 12 am the three well into game, Johnny turned off the tv on them waiting for them to finish groaning in result and shook his head. 

"Get some shut eye i mean it, its nearly 1 am i get up to work in 6 hours. Jungwoo starts his morning run in 5 hours and mark you need to be up early especially for exams. " the tall tree spoke disappearing back in the room while jungwoo who stood in the hall peeking at them snickered loudly. "Two you each, zero for me you're losing." They all grabbed pillows and threw them at the tease each saying their good nights before splitting into bedrooms. 

Jaehyun laid awake in bed checking the time on his phone and wondering what Taeyong was doing, he missed the smaller's warmth already and the thought of another person getting to experience the feeling made him jealous, Taeyong on the other hand became confused after Chittaphon muttered an apology to him before bed and just like that everything went quiet aside from the Thai boy's soft quiet snores. 

The apologies continued every night and when morning came if Taeyong asked him why he always apologizes the short boy would brush it off avoiding the subject, this confused everyone but taeyong the most. Jaehyun sighed and frowned whenever it was bed time realizing taeyong wouldn't be joining his so long as Chittaphon is there, he stayed away all night sulking about it. 

Everything got worse for Jaehyun he was now something the smaller thought about, Taeyong's mind was to busy focusing on Chittaphon and why he always apologized he went through every possible but it was to no avail. Jaehyun felt so affection deprived he hardly even felt the need to eat or anything anymore. 

Then came one night, Chittaphon was awake past the time he'd usually be asleep apologizing loudly, Taeyong only let small whimpers and other hushed voices could be heard. Jaehyun sprung up from his bed and shoved the intruder down making them misfire, surely this would have woken the whole house. 

Johnny's bedroom lights came on and suddenly thuds were heard in his room, as was the same for the two others. This could only mean one thing they were under attack, the intruder looked up at Chittaphon glaring. "What the fuck are you doing ten kill them!" Taeyong looked at Chittaphon wide eyed tears blurring his vision "a-are you kidding you set us up?! I trusted you! This is why you we're apologizing because you were bring death upon us!!!" He screeched catching Jaehyun off guard. 

Quickly snapping back to reality the tall korean shoved the person so hard they fell through the window breaking it in the process and hitting the outside pavement with a thud. There was know was he could've survived they were on the second floor or rather upstairs and he landed head first, another intruder entered jungwoo's head in hand and gun aimed at Taeyong. 

"No! No no no!" Jaehyun yelled for once tears came to his eyes, standing he ran to Taeyong hugging the smaller just as the gun went off. Everything went in slow motion after that, Chittaphon apologizing repeatedly and johnny rushing into the room gun at hand pointed to the stair case if anyone else entered, the other window breaking and glass shards flying at them. 

Taeyong cried hands covered in blood as he tried to stop the bleeding but there was oh so much blood, Jaehyun gently stroked his cheek color draining from him and the sparkles in his eyes flickering out. Just as he died Taeyong freaked thrashing around as Johnny yanked him out of the room Mark following behind with Chittaphon the four making an escape. 

"I-i miss you too! I'm sorry!" His mouth moved forming the same words over and over again as he got further away from the place he lost his first and only lover he promised to ever have. He swore to himself he'd get that gang back and find yuta along with winwin he would cause the gang that killed his lover the same hell he experienced or something equivalent of such. 

He would learn to become a brutal ruthless, revenge seeking, heartless, human weapon. And would avenge his lover's lost life once he's sure enough, trained enough.


End file.
